Natalie Drilovsky
Natalie Drilovsky is the 3 years younger sister of Numbuh 60, Patton Drilovsky, in KNDnumber170's universe. She is not in the KND because she is worried about her widowed mother if something happened to her and Patton. Stories In Meeting Fanny it was revealed that Natalie's dad died when the training facility that he worked in over seas was bombed when she was 3. It was also revealed that she lived in Poland until she was nearly 4. In Operation: T.R.A.P.P.E.D., she met Virginia, Wally, Kuki, Hoagie, and Abby as they were looking for Patton and it was revealed that she has known Rachel, Bartie, and Fanny since she was 3. Later in the episode, her and Patton got in a fight and it was revealed that both sister and brother were fluent in Polish and could speak it better than English. It was also revealed that Natalie is the only person besides Fanny whom Patton loses fights too. Both siblings will fight until they're blue in the face. In Sophmores! and Juniors! she was shown to have a great dislike for her brother but still cares about him and his well being since she doesn't want him to end up with Mary-Lou or Macy. She'd perfer him to end up with Fanny since she's like a sister to Natalie. It was also shown that she had a crush on Harvey McKenzie when Patton said "Since this is the only day you won't be at school maybe I'll tell Harvey that you-" before she attacked him. In Nigel Uno and the Sorcerer's Stone, Natalie met Nigel in the train station on the way to Hogwarts but had to wait a year before going to the magic school, although she begged and begged. She was revealed to have 5 cousins who's parent's were killed by Voldemort. Reid, Nikki, Duncan, Savanna, and Annie. They lived with the Drilovsky's. In NUATSS Mr. Drilovsky (Casmir) is alive. Relationships Casmir Drilovsky Natalie had a great relationship with her father before he died, she was his little girl. Seeing as she was 3 when he died it didn't really hit her until a year or so later. He was always gone but the times he was home he would take her and Patton all over the place and buy them anything they wanted. Bodanah Drilovsky Natalie is a lot like her mom, a tomboy who turns girly once in a while, she has the same attitude but she looks like her dad. Bodanah tries her hardest to give her kids the best since her husband died but being only 25 made it hard. Natalie helped her mom a lot most of her childhood and teen years. Ceceilia Drilovsky Natalie and Cece get along better than most people do with Cece. Patton grew up with his aunt ruining his life but since Natalie was so young, she never really had a chance with Natalie. Cece and Natalie teamed up one time to put a giant fake spider on Patton's pillow while he was asleep. (Patton is afraid of spiders) Patton Drilovsky Patton and Natalie act just like you'd expect siblings to. They fight and pit against each other but they also love each other like most siblings do. Patton is protective over her since they don't have a father anymore he feels the need to protect her from bad boys. Harvey McKenzie Harvey and Natalie have been best friends since they met in pre-school. Natalie developed a crush on him in 1st grade but thought he was cute before that. He always tells her things that he doesn't think he can tell Paddy, Lee, Tommy, or Sonya. When Harvey got diagnosed with Autism, Natalie was there constantly trying to help him through. Shortly after, in their Freshman year, they started to date. Fanny Fulbright Fanny and Natalie have been close like sisters ever since they met. Natalie was the first person Fanny told that she had a crush on Patton. Natalie had always preferred Fanny to all the other girls Patton had flings with. She doesn't care about Fanny's attitude because she understands why Fanny is the way she is. She always asks why Fanny likes Patton and what she sees in him and the reply is always the same: I don't know. Sonya Witherspoon Sonya and Natalie are BFFs. They are together through thick and thin, sometimes they argue due to Harvey's crush on Sonya and Natalie's crush on Harvey, but that's about it. Sometimes Sonya thinks Natalie likes Lee though which causes trouble. They get in a fight the beginning of their sophomore year because Lee was flirting with Natalie so Sonya kissed Harvey. They apoligized once Lee explained to Sonya that he didn't like Natalie. Emma Wilkins Emma became Patton and Natalie's stepsister in Natalie's Freshman year. Her and Natalie didn't get along right away but as soon as she told them her secret they all became friends. Natalie still doesn't like Emma's friendship with Mary-Lou but likes how Emma hates Macy just like she does. Reid Drilovsky Natalie is shown to care for her eldest cousin a lot. She is a little annoyed with him when he is being serious but otherwise is crazy about him. She is probably the happiest when he gets married to Calipso Marvinpar in Nigel Uno and the Deathly Hallows. Nikki Drilovsky Nikki is Natalie's favorite cousin. He is a prankster and loves messing with his little brother Duncan whom Natalie also loves to mess with. His mother says he is a bad example for Natalie. Duncan Drilovsky Natalie loves, and I mean LOVES, picking on Duncan. He is a nerdy know-it-all and is very serious, something that isn't in Drilovsky genes. Patton, Nikki, Savanna, Annie, and Natalie will team up and scare the living daylights out of Duncan. Savanna and Annie Drilovsky Natalie spend a majority of her time with the twins. Pulling pranks on Duncan, messing with Reid (he plays along) and annoying Patton. The twins are a lot like the Weasly twins from Harry Potter. Natalie is devastated with the rest of her family when Annie gets killed during the battle of Hogwarts in Nigel Uno and the Deathly Hallows. Trivia *Natalie's birthdate is January 2nd, 1998. *Natalie is a capricorn. *She is a catholic like most Poles. *Natalie was suppose to have a twin brother named Mac, but he was still born and the doctors said she was a miracle child. *Natalie is usually a tomboy but once in a while she's a total girl. patton drilovsky.png|Natalie's brother Patton bodanah.png|Natalie's mom casmir.png|Casmir, Natalie's father Category:Females Category:OCs Category:KNDnumber170's Pages Category:Drilovsky Family